Portal 3 How I see it
by ShibaShiba
Summary: Cave Johnson's cousin's son,Warren,buys the wrecked facility of Aperture Laboratories and hires a construction team to rebuild the facility. His 14 year-old daughter,Terra is taken on a tour of the labs during its final stages of reconstruction.


Portal 3 (The Way I see it)

A man,well into his thirties,maybe his fourties sat at a large table,coffee cup in one hand and a manilla folder in the other. He slapped the folder onto the desk letting the contents slowly slide out,edges briefly exposing themselves. He grabbed one of the papers and began to read the text.

"Aperture Science?How much will this cost me...?" As he read aloud,his voice dimmed as he continued the session in thought.A small light flickered above him as soft sounds of a movie were coming from the room across from him. Out of the doorway of said room,a woman appeared."Warren,when you will stop reviewing the lease documents and sit down with us?Terra hasn't seen you all day since you left for the corporate meeting with an investor."

"Soon,honey,soon." Warren responded,briefly looking up and then back down to the files. Right then,a little girl with short hair in a little pink dress appeared.

"Daddy,I missed you." The little girl then tugged at her father's sleeve. "Daddy!" She was about to cry. "Sweetie,Terra,it's okay.I'm almost done." He hugged Terra lightly.

"I just have to finish reading this document. I'll be done in a few minutes. Don't worry."

"Daddy,whatcha' doing?" She tilted her head to one side in curiosity. "I'm about to buy a biiiiig building.I just have to settle some things with the brokers."

"What's the building for?" She then asked. "It's for science!Think about it!Research...More jobs for everyone...I-I get to pick up on lost projects!"

Warren went off into thought for a moment,but was interrupted by his daughter asking another question.

"What's science,daddy?" She looked up in interest. "Science is research,discoveries,making current technology better!"

"I wanna do science,daddy!" She smiled big. "Well,sweetie,study hard in school and you can get a degree in ANY field of science you want."

"How many fields of science are there?" "Um...I don't ?" Warren scratched his head as he thought.

-9 Years Later. Chapter 1: The Reconstruction-

"So this is the place?It took 9 years to rebuild?" Warren gazed upon the large structure. "How many rooms in this place?"

"Atleast 800,including an incinerator room and offices." The construction worker stated as he marked a box with a check symbol.

"So I heard there was a robot or an android that malfunctioned some odd years ago." Warren then turned to the man next to him.

"You mean GLaDOS? That ol' thing? She's been inactive since we started construction. What about her?"

"No,I was just wonderin-"

"Dad,when do I get to see the inside of the building?" He was cut off by a female voice.

"Oh,Terra,there you are!That's my daughter. She turned 14 just last month."

The construction worker sighed and checked off what seemed like a hundred boxes until he put his clipboard down and readjusted his hardhat.

"Soon,you will. Why don't you sit over there on that huge rock and play a videogame on your DS?"

"I guess." Terra responded,and left to grab her game.

"What a nice girl,isn't she?" Warren turned to the construction worker but noticed he had already left.

A short while later,a thin man in a white coat and glasses approached Terra while she was sitting on the rock,his black hair gently moving in the wind.

"Terra,I presume? Your father requested I take you on a tour of the facility. Are you ready?" The man looked at her briefly.

"Oh,." She jumped down from the rock and followed the man in white into the building.

"This here is the main hallway which leads to the Extended Relaxtion part of where all test subjects were kept after testing for long periods

of time". He motioned his hand around the parimeter of the hallway. "Next you'll see a catwalk. These lead to various other sectors."

"I see...Oooh." Terra looked around and saw many lights flashing on and off along with objects passing through large tubes.

"What are those huge tubes for?The ones with all of the large boxes flying through them?" She pressed herself against a window.

"Those are Pnumatic Diversity Vents. They're used to allow an object to safely pass through the facilty to other sectors. Now,I must show you something."

He lead her down a few hallways to a larger one with a huge door that opened horizontally. Inside the hallway were large glass windows.

"This way. Just a bit further." The door opened and he then lead her to larger chamber of a sort. "We are going to activate her today." The man stated.

He then pressed a button at the far corner of the room and a loud sound was heard.

"Hello,and again,welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment center." A cold,emotionless,mechanized voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Oh look,it's you again." The large system coldly directed her speech to Terra,who was directly below her.

"Who,me?" Terra furrowed her brown for a moment and looked up. "Do...I know...you?" She nervously backed away.

"Ch-Chell..." It paused for a moment,an image appearing on a set of screens above the android,an image of a young woman in an orange jumpsuit with long hair tied back into a ponytail.

"No. My name is Terra.I don't know who Chell is. Did she work here?" She asked,slowly approaching again.

"Y-yes,she did work here...My apologies." The android bent it's head another way and the image on the screen dissappeared.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"I'm GLaDOS,a Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System.I was built by scientists to observe test subjects and to maintain the facility." Her tone became more human."I was active some years ago,but they managed to deactivate me so I that I wouldn't try to kill the construction workers."

"Why would you want to kill them?" Terra suddenly became intrigued by the mechanical lifeform above her.

"Because they put me in this body. They made me like this." GLaDOS started to sound angry,every now and then shaking her head as she spoke.

"Dr. Harper. We need you for a moment. A wire for one of the computers has snapped in the office east of Test Chamber 12." A squeaky,scratchy voice sounded on the man in white's walky-talky."Be right there." he calmly responded. "She'll be fine. It will only take a few minutes." He thought to himself and left the large,airy chamber,leaving Terra alone with GLaDOS.

"GLaDOS,can you tell me more about Chell?" Terra walked over to a stairway near GLaDOS and sat down.

"Well...She was a test subject. She "killed" me at first,dumping my cores into the Aperture Science-...the incinerator.I was surprised when she came back and well..."woke me up".We had a little fight-Ok a BIG one,but we teamed up and sent that moron to space."

"Moron?" Terra rested her head in her hands,looking upward.

"'s an Intelligence Dampening Sphere designed to make me sound stupid. It's so I would behave. Those thoughts would distract me and I'd want to do other things. Think other things. The dumbest,most impossible things anyone would ever think of."

"And so what happened to him...or her...or it? You said you and Chell threw...it...into space."

One of the screens above GLaDOS became black and grey with static and then a video of some sort started.

"PART FIVE: BOOBYTRAP THE STALEMATE BUTTON!". A maniacal voice yelled as a girl in white and orange holding a small device was thrown back after an explosion. The video then panned to the side where said girl was on the floor,trying to reach her device.

"Are you still alive?You are joking!You've got to be kidding me!"The voice yelled again. The girl in the video then shot something out of the device , a burst of wind came through a whole in the floor and things were being sucked into it. The girl came flying in lastly,holding onto a strange metallic object with a moving blue eye in the center.

"Let go!Let go,I'm still connected!I can pull myself in!I can still fix this!"The same voice,only softer,yelled from beyond the opening.

"I already fixed it. And YOU are NOT coming back." A female voice could be heard as both the girl and the metal ball were slowly pulled through the hole. "Oh no! Change of plans! Hold onto me!Tighter!"And a mechanical arm severed the wire connecting the metal ball.

"GRABMEGRABMEGRABMEEEEEEEE!" And the voice became silent,the same mechanical arm pulling in the girl from the screen was filled with static once again.

"Automatic recordings."said GLaDOS as the screen became blank."I don't know why they're still there."

"So that's what happened.." Terra blinked a few times. She looked over to the doorway where the man had been but noticed he was gone.

"Where's the man that was here before?" She walked towards the doorway.

"What man?I didn't see anyone. I thought you and I were the only ones in this room."GLaDOS's head turned towards Terra."Did he go to do something?"

"He was supposed to stay here and if he left,he would've told me." Terra said as she slowly walked down the hallway that leads to GLaDOS's chamber.

"Goodbye..." GLaDOS softly said,and the door closed behind Terra.

-Chapter 2:Envisioning the Future-

",are you almost finished?It's been 30 minutes since you started!We don't even know if Terra is okay being around GLaDOS." A man in a suit with dark brown hair stood near a plain white desk with running computers atop it.

"Just a moment." The man replied as he plugged a new wire in. "That should do it.I'll go check on Terra now." And he stood up and walked out of the office. He walked down a few hallways,took a few rights,and then down the hallway with the horizontal doors. He entered the room and looked around.

"Where's Terra?"Harper glanced around.

"She left to find you." GLaDOS responded,slowly swaying back and forth."I didn't know you were here." She added.

"I was,but I left to fix a computer wire.B-be right back."Dr. Harper then ran back the way he came. "I should've told her I left!Now I'm in trouble!" He thought to himself as he raced down a few corridors.


End file.
